The Fascination Of Yuki Nagato
by Derywyll
Summary: After the incidents that led up to "The Disappearance Of Haruhi Suzumiya," Yuki Nagato has been battling emotions slowly coming up inside of her. Can Kyon really handle this new Yuki and teach her how to use these new emotions? WARNING: CONTAINS EXPLICIT CONTENT! VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED!


The Fascination of Yuki Nagato

Welp, it's currently 4:04 am as I am starting this, so here goes (lol error 4:04 Sleep Not Found xD). A one shot between Kyon and Yuki from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. When does it take place? I dunno. I guess sometime after "Disappearance". In traditional Haruhi format, it is written from Kyon's perspective.

Editor's note: so, it's 6:10 am. I finished typing this all in 2 hours. Maybe it shows, maybe it doesn't, but it is meant to be no more than a short story, albeit a slightly graphic one in terms of sexual stuff. Enjoy it anyway peoples!  
Also, if Kyon doesn't have quotations when he speaks, he's speaking to himself.

January 7th. Huh. It's another day of school. I better get up. It should only be about-  
"Oh no! It's 7:45! I'm going to be late!"  
I guessed I overestimated the amount of time I'd sleep. After a long winter, it can get like that. One sleeps all winter, and forgets to wake up at the end of it all. How is it so easy?  
Oh well. I got up as quickly as I could. I dug out my pants and cardigan from under a pile of clothes, and rushed to put them on. The cold air from outside was seeping into my room, making it much colder than it should be. I realized quickly this was my fault due to leaving the window open all night. Dammit. I have to remember to shut these things.  
"Kyon! You'll be late!" Yelled my sister. This was probably the 3rd time she's said it, but I haven't been paying much attention.  
I threw my winter coat on, and flew out the door. If I could only have Suzumiya's powers. I would have been able to stop time and sleep for as long as I wanted... It can't helped now.  
The day back to school goes as usual. I enter that same classroom, and there's Haruhi sitting right behind my seat. Ah, how time has flown...  
"Kyon!" She shouts to me.  
"Suzumiya." I say back.  
"Kyon, you look like you just got up. What's the first rule of the SOS Brigade?!"  
I don't know. Probably something you made up.  
"It's always! Dress! Nice!" And on each of those brief pauses between words, she hits me with her roll of papers.  
"Ow ow! Ok I get it!"  
"Good. Here, take this brush. At least make your hair look presentable!"  
Ok, Queen Suzumiya...  
I take the brush, and wander over to the bathroom. I stare into the mirror at my reflection, noticing that I do look rather disoriented. I splash some cold water on my face, and that stirs me up right away, jolting me from my half-sleep. I rub my eyes, and then proceed to fix my jacket. Then, I fix my pants, and tie my shoes. My shoes were untied? I must have been more tired this morning than I thought.  
I take the brush Haruhi gave me, and begin brushing my hair. My hair never looks perfect, so I don't really try. But, I at least straighten it out a bit, giving the impression that I put even a little effort into it so Haruhi doesn't harass me about it later. There. I look much more presentable now. I smile in the mirror and even give myself a look of approval, as if I am telling Tanagachi that he looks ready for a date. As if!  
I find my way back to the classroom just in time for the class to start. I give Haruhi her brush back.  
"See? Much better! Brushing your hair really does a lot!"  
Yeah, yeah. I know.  
"So, what did you do over break, Haruhi?"  
"Hm? Oh. Well, you know, the usual. I tried looking for an esper, but I couldn't find any! I don't think Tokyo is as paranormal as I thought.."  
Oh, Haruhi. How wrong you'd be.  
"And to top it off, we haven't been able to have a single SOS Brigade meeting for 2 weeks!"  
How horrible.  
"Which reminds me, Kyon. Come to the club room after school. We have important things to discuss!"  
Oh boy. What could they be this time? Another crazy plan hatched inside that egg of a brain? Not to insult her of course, but she does tend to have crazy ideas. I just hope it doesn't involve Asahina-san.  
"Ok. Clubroom after school. Got it."

xxx

The rest of the day went by pretty quick. There's not much to tell, really. It's all typical boring junior-in-high-school stuff. At the end of it, though, I did have the clubroom to look forward to. I'd be able to see Haruhi, the lovely Asahina-san, Nagato, and even Koizumi. I can't believe I even miss Koizumi.  
I knock on the door. No answer.  
"Well, maybe I'm the only one..."  
As I enter, only Nagato is in there, but she's buck naked, changing out of Asahina's maid outfit.  
I stood there, shocked. There was Nagato, basically and alien android, standing there in front of me, in all of her glory. I don't know why, but I found myself staring at her body. The complexion was perfect; not a single mark was to be found, but I guess that's to be expected from an android. Her breasts are small, but they're there nonetheless, and though they are small, they are still perky. And the nipples at the end were of just the perfect size and color.  
"UH-UM-NAGATO! I'M SORRY!" I slam the door behind me. Holy hell! Even for her, that must have felt a little awkward. I mean, she is starting to feel emotions. I think awkward would qualify as one.  
"I-is it safe to come in now?" I ask hesitantly.  
"Yes." Simple, quiet. Just like Nagato.  
I walk in, and immediately sit down. As I sit, I realize that I have an erection. Oh god. Not here. Not now. What in the hell would Haruhi think?  
"You saw me?" I heard Nagato say.  
"Uh, well, uh, yeah..."  
"I see."  
"Nagato, please. I'm sorry. I didn't know you were in here. You didn't answer."  
"Why apologize?"  
I look at her, puzzled.  
"Well, because it's customary to apologize when someone walks in on someone who's wearing, er, nothing."  
"I see."  
"Nagato, you're still trying to sort out emotions, right?"  
She looks at me and nods.  
"Well, when someone is seen by another person while naked, they usually feel embarrassed. The situation feels a little awkward."  
She stares at me intently, taking in all of this new information.  
"You're red," she says to me.  
"Uh, well, yes. When seen naked, a person will usually get flushed due to the embarrassment. Of course, the other party will react the same way, such as I am right now."  
"I see."  
And for a split second, I thought I saw Nagato's face blush. Dammit, she looks so cute when she does that. Wait. What am I thinking?! This is Nagato we're talking about! I can't go around thinking thoughts like this! Wait... And this erection still hasn't gone away. Oh god. I start to sweat a bit. I feel a little flushed, and I don't know why.  
"You're red again," she says to me.  
I look away for a second, trying to take my mind off of the awkwardness in the room. Nagato, I'm not just red. I feel like a dog in heat. Hell, I think I AM in heat right now.  
A knock at the door comes not a moment too soon.  
"Hello? It's Koizumi. Is anyone in there?"  
Oh good. Should it have been Asahina-san, I don't know what that would have done to my raging bulge I feel in my pants. The sound of Koizumi's voice calms me down a bit, and blood stops rushing through my body.  
"Yeah we're in here. Just me and Nagato."  
He then enters.  
"Ah, Kyon. Nagato. So good to see you both again. It feels as if it has been too long."  
He gives that smile, that same smile he always gives.  
"Yeah. I know. Do you know where everyone else is?"  
"Well, I just saw Asahina in the hall on the way here. She had to go grab something from her desk. As for Suzumiya, I figured you would have seen her today."  
"I did. She told me to be here now, and she's running late now."  
"Maybe she went home?"  
"Then why would she tell us to meet here?"  
"You prove a good point, Kyon. Why don't we relax over a game of chess? You look a bit tense anyway."  
At that, he turns, and I look towards Nagato, who had turned to look out the window, her face a rosy color. Nagato blushing? That almost seems impossible. Then again, I'm playing chess with an esper in the same room as an alien, so who am I to judge what is and isn't possible?

xxx

We stayed there well into the afternoon and into the evening, and the only other person to show up was Asahina-san, who was happy to not have to wear the maid outfit for today. Finally, Asahina-san was the first to leave, stating she had business at home to attend to. Koizumi left almost immediately after. I turned to Nagato.  
"I guess we should be going to, huh?"  
"Yes."  
I packed my bag up. I had taken a book out to read after the second game of chess. It wasn't anything crazy like Nagato probably reads on a daily basis, but rather just a manga.  
As I get up to leave, I feel a tug on my sleeve. It's Nagato.  
"Could you... Walk with me?" She asks, her voice a little trembly.  
"Uh sure Nagato! Your house is my way anyway." And I almost see a smile on her face, but I think she saw me notice, and forces it to stop.  
Our walk to her apartment was very silent. Nagato never says much to begin with, and our earlier encounter still had my head spinning. She really is beautiful underneath that quiet shell. Or rather, underneath her quiet persona.  
"Do you ever... Love?" She asks me.  
I'm almost taken aback.  
"Uh, of course I do! I love my parents and my sister and my friends of course."  
"I see." Was all she could muster. I have a feeling this was deeper than a friendly sort of love.  
"Why do you love?"  
"Well, it's just in our nature I guess. I couldn't really explain why I love my sister. She can be an annoying little thing sometimes, but I still love her."  
"I see."  
It always feels awkward when she just gives a short response you can't answer to. It makes you wonder if she's desperate to keep up a conversation and can't find the words, or is just trying to end it as quickly as possible.  
We finally make it to her apartment.  
"Do you have time?" She asks me, looking at the ground.  
"S-sure." Crap. I sound very hesitant.  
We take the elevator to her 7th floor condo. It's the same as it was last time: plain and simple, with only a table in the middle of the main room.  
"Instant noodles?" She looks up at me.  
My stomach starts to growl.  
"I'll take that as a yes!" I try to jokingly say, and I'm the only one left laughing. Right. Android. Just learning emotions.  
Nagato disappears into the other room to make some food for us both. I get up and look around, remembering how I once slept here for three years straight, and the other time when me and future-Asahina-san came here seeking Nagato's help.  
I go up to the door. This is where me and Asahina-san slumbered. I open it, and am nearly struck dead. Inside this room is a vast array of assorted vibrators, from different sizes, shapes, and color. Oh god. She's not a sex freak, is she? No, she's only an alien android. She's not programmed for this kind of thing.  
I close the door, and run back to my seat, trying to forget what I just witnessed. Just as I sit down, Nagato comes around the corner, and sits with me. She has a bowl of noodles for each of us, and a big bowl in the middle of the table with the rest of the noodles in it.  
When we finished eating, we both sort of just sat there, staring at our bowls. Finally, I managed to say something.  
"Nagato."  
She looks at me.  
"Were you programmed to feel some sort of, er, sensation? A special kind of sensation?"  
It almost looks like she gasps, and her face turns red.  
"It's the emotions, isn't it Nagato?"  
She turns back to look at me.  
"Yes."  
I look into her eyes deeply.  
"Do you know this emotion you're feeling, Nagato?"  
"No..."  
"It's desire."  
"Desire..." She tries to process the words, over and over in her mind.  
"Desire." She says again, with almost absolute certainty.  
"It can also be called lust. You want that feeling again, don't you?"  
She blushes.  
I lean over to her. Nagato is now on the floor, face up, and I'm looming over her, staring into her eyes, her beautifully colored eyes. She knows that I think she looks cuter without the glasses, so she doesn't wear them. That's it. She's been trying to please me the whole time, to reel me in! And, I have to say, it actually worked.  
I lean into her, and passionately kiss her on the lips. She doesn't struggle; her mouth opens like gate, allowing my tongue safe passage to explore her mouth. She tastes... Good. For an alien, to say the least. I proceed to pull my tongue back, and allow her to take her turn exploring my mouth. Taking the hint, she does so, almost more passionate than I.  
I then break away from the kiss. She looks back up at me. Shit! I'm a virgin! I've never done anything like this before! The fact hits me harder than a brick wall. But, then again, so is she, so maybe if I do something that could make even Nagato moan, I must being doing it right.  
I begin making gentle trails of kisses, starting from the side of her mouth down her cheek, her neck, and the valley between her breasts. She still has her uniform on. I tug on it, a sign for her to take it off. She reads my sign, and leans up to take off her winter uniform shirt. She puts it off to the side, and I begin my kisses on her chest again. I look up to her, and her eyes are closed. This must be a good thing. How should I make this better...?  
I then get an idea. As I begin kissing her chest again, I cup her left breast in my right hand, massaging it even with the bra on. She flinches at the feeling, but doesn't tell me to stop. I start kissing my way down to her flat stomach, my left hand massaging her right breast now at the same motion as my other hand. Nagato starts moving and making noises, and I'm not sure if they're moans or not.  
Suddenly, she grabs my head with her right hand and squeezes my hair, moaning as she does so. Did she just cum? I ask myself. It is entirely possible. I look down to her skirt. It's all wet!  
"I think we should remove this, too."  
She nods in agreement, and we discard the skirt. The beautiful Yuki Nagato is left laying in front of me, in her white bra and panties, in a daze thanks to her orgasm. I look to her.  
"It's not over yet."  
I then slip my hand under her bra, and begin toying with her nipples. They're hard, poking through the fabric of the bra, and my playing with them only made them bigger. Under me, I could feel Nagato flinching at my touch again. Nagato, you are so sensitive...  
I remove her bra, hoping to get a better view of her chest. Wow! It's extraordinary! Flawless skin. And her breasts are of a perfect size and shape. The perkiness adds to them as well. And as if by some instinctual move, I lean down, and take her right nipple gently between my teeth, and her other nipple between my right index finger and thumb, massaging ever so gently.  
The sudden clamping of my teeth causes her to jerk under me. My massaging eventually numbs her body with pleasure. She's dying on the inside, and she knows it. She wants me in her, I can feel it.  
I stand up, and she looks at me, with a look of slight disappointment on her face. Nagato surely is showing more emotions than before.  
"I guess it would only be fair if I were stripped of my clothes too."  
I strip out of my school uniform as well, and I get back over Nagato, naked. I look down to her panties, and they're soaking wet. I remove them, and discard them off to the side. I then stare at her pussy. Oh, what a piece of beauty it is! It may be the first one I'm seeing in person, but I bet it's the most beautiful I'll ever see.  
"Look at you. You're soaking wet. All just because of me?"  
"Yes..."  
"Nagato, have you always had feelings for me?"  
"...yes..."  
"Yuki.."  
At this, she looks up at me. This is the first I've called her by her name. Well, at least not since December 18th.  
I give her a passionate kiss dead on the lips. She kisses me back, and it feels as though that we are one.  
"Ok Nagato. I'm going to go inside you now." I tell her.  
"Please..." Is all she can muster up, panting from exhaustion.  
At that, I take my erection and line it up with her vagina. I look at her, and nod. I push it as far as I can go. Holy shit! It's so tight! And no hymen to push through, as I have heard it is uncomfortable for both parties. I lol my head back and moan in pure pleasure. When I look down, I notice Nagato doing the same thing, her eyes closed.  
I then pull back, but not out. Then, back in. Out. In. Out. In. It's a cycle, a very primitive and instinctual sort of cycle that I can't quite explain, but it seems even Nagato feels the same way; her hips begin to buck against mine every thrust that goes in. She's enjoying it just as much as I am.  
I feel myself going faster, in a very animalistic sort of way. I suddenly stop.  
"Nagato, get on your hands and knees. It may be a better position."  
It's true; she was sprawled out on the floor, and I was trying to balance myself on top of her without crushing her. She then nods in agreement, and gets on her hands and knees. I then get behind her on just my knees.  
"I'm going in," I tell her.  
"I can't... Hold it... Any longer, Kyon. Please..."  
You could hear the desperation in her voice. I couldn't believe her attitude could change so drastically in two weeks.  
I plunge into her once more, this time with what feels like more precision. I begin my slow pace again, slowly picking up the speed as I go. It almost feels deeper like this too, as if I'm reaching corners I wasn't previously. And Nagato's louder moans helped me confirm that.  
I held on to her hips as I went. It felt like it would never end. The two of us just going and going, like a pair of animals. We were almost unstoppable. I began to get a feeling though, deep deep inside of me, and I knew I was coming close.  
"Nagato, I think I'm about to cum."  
All I could hear out of her were moans and garbled versions of my name, telling me that she was nearing her edge too. I could feel her vaginal walls slowly tightening around my penis as I went.  
"N-nagato!"  
At the same time, we came. Her first. The clenching of her inner walls around me was too much to bear, and I leaned into her, and grabbed her breasts and I filled up her cavity. Both of our hips sort of bucked at different times as our orgasms finished. I then dismounted Nagato, and fell to her side. She fell on her side as well, and we were left there staring at each other.  
"That," I tell her, "is called sex. When two people are in love, they engage in what we just did."  
"Was I... Adequate?" She looked at me, almost worried.  
You were my first! Of course you were!  
"You were the best I'll ever have," I told her.  
She almost had a sigh of relief.  
"You can stay here for the night if you want. I can do your laundry." And she begins to get up.  
I grab her, stopping her.  
"Just because two people stop making love, doesn't mean that love will go away, Yuki."  
She looks at me surprised.  
"What should I do then?"  
"Lie here next to me. Stay comfortable for as long as you feel necessary."  
She stares at me, contemplating. She then reaches a conclusion, and lies down next to me, facing me. Even in our nakedness, we embrace, and soon drift off to sleep in each other's arms.

xxx

January 8th. The next day back to school. And it's only 6 am? I can't believe I woke up early. That's a first for me.  
I look down, and notice that I'm still on Nagato's floor, and Nagato is still embracing me like last night, adrift in her own sea of dreams. I don't want to wake her. That'd be rude, especially in her own house.  
So, I lay there for about 30 minutes, saying nothing, when Nagato suddenly awakens. She looks up at me, a small smile stretching across her face.  
"Morning, sunshine," I say to her. She gets up, and looks around. She realizes she didn't do the laundry she promised.  
"It's ok." I tell her. "My clothes can be dirty, and I'm sure you've got a clean pair in your room." She nods, and we get dressed and ready for school.  
On our way there, Koizumi spots us.  
"Hey!" He shouts.  
"Koizumi! I didn't think you came this way."  
"Ah, Kyon, I didn't think you did either."  
Me and Nagato suddenly flush, both of us knowing exactly why we're walking together.  
"Kyon, is holding hands with Nagato a sign of 'friendship' or something?" He winks at me.  
I look down and notice Nagato's hand in mine. I quickly pull my hand away, more embarrassed now than when I saw Nagato changing yesterday.  
"Kyon, all I have to tell you is this: just don't let Suzumiya know. If she finds out, it could quite literally spell armageddon for us all, and she might try to remake the world with you loving her instead."  
I gasp.  
"Haruhi's got a sense of decency in her! If she knew, I bet she'd accept it!"  
"Yes, but would she accept you as a friend then?"  
I began to think. Haruhi would get really jealous, and things could get interesting after that.  
"You have a point, Koizumi. I won't tell her."  
"Good. Now, let's see if we can't make it to school then."  
And we all walked to school together.

Later that day, we found out that Haruhi had a personal errand to run, and got so caught up in it, she actually forgot the SOS Brigade. It makes you wonder what she could have gotten into to forget about her SOS Brigade, but she wouldn't tell us. At the end of it all, we came to accept it.

I came into the clubroom later that day, and there was Nagato all by herself. I walked in, kissed her passionately on the lips, then sat down. Almost immediately, Haruhi came in with another crazy scheme that we'd have to do, but I wasn't paying much attention. My mind was focused on the fascination of Yuki Nagato.

-End

...?


End file.
